


Die Young

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, and a poorly executed one, ft. Omega, i have no braincells left, idk what this mess is, it's a headcanon, maria's not physically there, song fic???, the summary is not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which Shadow likes a pop song, and Omega is confused.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Die Young

It was a peaceful night. Team Dark had recently finished a reconnaissance mission, and was currently on standby for a few days while G.U.N. pieced together the information they had acquired. This was standard protocol.

In response, Rouge had taken the free time to do a routine inspection on her personal establishment. This was also standard protocol.

However, as of this time, E-123’s energy sensor (customly modified by Tails) picked up Shadow’s chaos signature on the roof. This was an anomaly, and thus must be investigated.

As E-123 ascended to Shadow’s position, its audio receivers picked up on the black hedgehog’s voice.  “I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum, oh what a shame that you came here with someone-”

“But I am alone?”

Shadow started at the sound of E-123’s query, the telltale crackle of a chaos spear quickly faded as he recognized the robot.

“Omega.” He evenly greeted. Although he had yet to answer the query.

“Are you expecting Rouge to be present with me?”

Shadow furrowed his eyebrows. “No, why would I-? Ah.” His eyes fell half mast and he turned away, resting his elbows on the roof’s safety rails. “It’s just a song.”

There was a moment of quiet as E-123 researched the lyrics. Then: “Why have you chosen to sing this song?”

Shadow looked back at the robot. “Hmm?”

“This song’s music genre has little correlation to your usual musical preference.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “Is it illegal for me to enjoy some variety?” 

“The concept or the company?”

Shadow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nevermind.” The two lapsed into silence as they gazed at the city lights before them. 

E-123 barely heard the hedgehog’s next words. “It was Maria’s favorite song.”

Although Shadow rarely spoke of it, the life and subsequent demise of his adoptive sister was no secret. And given the name of the song… “What an unfortunate coincidence.”

Shadow huffed in amusement. “Hardly. Since she was little, she’d known that she wouldn’t live long.”

_ “You’ll probably die in five years, give or take.” The other adults in the hallway gaped in horror at the blunt answer doctor gave the girl.  _

_ A scientist that had been passing by nervously laughed and waved the woman off. “Don't worry, she’s just kidding. Now off you go.” Maria nodded and went away, but stopped just when she was out of their lines of sight. “Why the fuck would you tell her that?!” She heard the scientist hiss. _

_ “She deserves to know.” The doctor nonchalantly replied. _

(Maria always looked up to Dr.Doss from that day forward.)

“So she was a fan of the melody?” E-123 asked.

Shadow shook his head. “The lyrics, actually.”

_ “Don’t you think you’re tempting fate by singing that?” _

_ “Dunno. But I do think it’s a pretty relatable song.” _

_ Shadow watched as Maria laughed at the sputtering scientist. _

“She was a very big fan of the ‘you only live once’ philosophy.”

_ “What do you think you’re doing?!” Shadow shouted. _

_ The ‘you’ in question was his older sister, who was currently donning HIS hover skates and stretching her legs in front of an holographic loop-de-loop. _

_ “Enjoying my limited free trial of life.” She glibly responded. _

_ She then shot forward at the same speed that the hearts of everyone watching her shot up to their respective throats. _

(Honestly, Maria preferred being grounded to being bedridden.)

“So, she is similar to Sonic?”

Shadow did nothing to hide his annoyance. “Faker just does it for the adrenaline rush. It’s one thing to laugh in the face of death…” The hedgehog’s face softened. “It’s another thing to laugh despite it.”

_ “How about… all of the funeral guests make their own trebuchets and whoever can launch my body the furthest gets my will?” _

_ “Wha-?! Maria, NO!” Gerald sounded so utterly scandalized that it sent both the teenage girl and hedgehog wheezing onto the floor. _

_ Dr.Doss, who had been doing a routine check up before the subject was brought up, then started to raise a finger. _

_ “Don’t you dare encourage her.” Gerald growled. _

_ The patient and her brother proceeded to laugh even harder as the oldest Robotnik shot everyone a dirty look. _

Shadow looked up to the night sky, his nostalgic smile fading away. “I know she was scared,”

_ Blankly gazing at her heart monitor when she thought no one was looking. _

“I know she felt trapped,”

_ Standing with her hand pressed against the observation window, watching the spinning blue planet below for hours on end. _

“But I know she was genuinely happy to just  _ live _ .”

_ Her bed sheet draped over her shoulders like a cape as she belted out the lyrics of the same song yet again, eyes squeezed shut and blond hair wild as she danced and sang and cheered for herself, even if it got her strange or irritated looks. _

“I hope that one day, I’ll finally be able to do that too.”

_ “So while you’re here in my arms~Let’s make the most of the night, like we’re gonna die young!” _

**Author's Note:**

> sources: Die Young by ke$ha


End file.
